


Awake and alive.

by IrisAntunes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Kate is a badass, Read the notes guys, Richie and Kate are sweet little friends, as always, is important to understand, most are just mentioned, that love Seth very much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: The recovery process of Kate after Amaru, presented through the times she wakes up and how she wakes up.OrKate progress through the time.





	Awake and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm addicted to writing SethKate, sorry.
> 
> The first and second occur shortly after Amaru is killed (this is a AU where Kate went with the Geckos after Matanzas. Ximena is alive, and Kisa and Scott spend the first few days after Matanzas with them, to help when needed ). The last two happen after a certain period of time, not defined in history, but they happen after a certain time, representing the progress of Kate through time.

 

                                                                                                                             1

When Kate wakes up, she's surrounded by Seth's scent.

 

It is the first thing she realizes, the second, is that for the first time in a long time, it is real. Amaru is dead and she's alive.

 

It doesn't feel like a win.

 

She doesn't want to be badly thankful, by god she's never been so grateful in her life, but even so, when she gets up, she lets the smell of safety behind and walks into the bathroom, she never felt so broken before.

 

And when the water runs hot on her cold body, all Kate wants to do is scream. Instead, she rubs her body tightly until it turns red and burning.

 

Kate doesn't know how much time she spends in the bathroom, rubbing her body trying to remove all the memories that Amaru left, all she knows is that she can still hear her screaming in her head. When she leaves, her hands are wrinkled and there are people in her room.

 

Seth's bedroom, she realizes. That's why it smelled like him. She kind of wants to cry because it's real. It's real, real, real, and she just needs to keep repeating it to herself until she does not doubt it anymore, she just needs to believe.

 

Then she lets Richie guide her until she's sitting on the bed, and she lets Scott gently pull the cracks from the heavy makeup on her face as Richie holds her. And when Seth sits behind her, his breath on her neck and her hands combing her hair, she allows herself to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation.

 

Because it's real.

It's real.

 

When Seth finishes his hair and makes a move to get up, she grabs his arm tightly and he sits down again. Kate tries not to think of the way his breath engages as she holds his arm, the face between his body and hers.

 

 When his mouth presses into her hair, and he takes a deep breath she wants to cry.

 

Amaru is dead. She won.

 

But she still wants to cry.

 

But the tears don't fall, so she squeezes closer to Seth and allows herself to rest.

 

It's real.

He'll be there when she wakes up.

 

She's not sure if she believes it or if she's just pretending.

  

                                                                                                                            2

                                                                

 

When Kate wakes up again, she is surrounded by a mixture of smells.

 

She doesn't recognize any of them.

 

Fear grows in her veins and she feels Amaru screaming in her head, _it wasn't real, it wasn't real_ , and she just wants to scream.

 

Whoever is with her, despairs, gripping her and shaking her, and honestly Kate doesn't understand why they are screaming that _this is real_ when she is the one who has just had her hopes destroyed.

 

Again.

 

It's only when someone, _Seth_ , she recognizes, enters screaming through the door, hair in a mess and tired eyes looking desperate around, she realizes that who is screaming is her.

 

 

Kate moves quickly away from the hands that hold her, sneaking herself until she gets into the corner of the bed. Her eyes finally open.

 

Seth is standing in front of her, Richie and Scott by his side. It's only when she looks away that she recognizes the other person in her room. It's kisa, and she's looking at her with a compressible look in her eyes. Beside, a woman she never had a chance to meet. Not as Kate.

 

Ximena.

 

"I'm sorry, I did not want to…"

She begins, but again, she doesn’t know exactly what to say.

 

_"Sorry for killing your girlfriend, for trying to kill you, or for freak out because your hands was on me?"_

 

Something tells her that none of the alternatives are enough.

 

Her startled eyes turn to Seth. _Safe territory_ , her body screams.

 

He raises his arms, pulling out his own shirt before handing it to Kate.

 

"Here."

 

Kate looks down her body, finally becoming aware of her almost naked state. When she grabs Seth's shirt and gown, she finally understands why Kisa and Ximena were in her bedroom.

 

 _They were changing my clothes_ , she thinks. In another life, she would be dying of shame right now.

 

The thought almost makes her laugh.

 

Except she doesn't think she knows how to do it anymore.

 

Kate curls up at the end of the bed, her hands tightening on the sheet before looking back at the people in her room. Scott smiles sadly before walking out the door. Ximena and Kisa following his trail.

 

Richard and Seth are the last to make a move.

 

Richard moves, standing at the side of her bed. A hand gripping hers and releasing her from the sheet, then sitting on the floor next to her bed.

 

Seth is next, on the other side of the bed.

 

As he bends down, about to sit down, Kate finally makes her move. She grabs his arm, her eyes on his. She doesn't have to say anything, just makes room for him to sit next to her, his hand still holding hers.

 

"It's all right, Kate."

 

Richie says his voice calm.

 

"We'll stay here with you until you fall sleep."

 

Her only answer is to cling to Seth's body tightly. Her hand gripping his shirt like a rescue board.

 

When she closes her eyes, the tears finally begin to fall.

 

She doesn't think she's sleeping more tonight.

Yet, When Seth's scent seeps into her nostrils as he hold her tight against his body, and Richie's calm voice talks to her on the other side of her bed, she does.

 3

 

Kate wakes up one last time, before actually waking up.

 

She is hugging Seth's warm body, his arms around her body protectively.

 

His face is tucked into the crook of her neck and he is resonating quietly.

 

When she looks the other way, Richie is in the door looking at them.

 

"It`s okay, Kate, you can go to sleep now. You're safe."

 

She looks at him slowly. A smile rising on her face, before looking at Seth again, her hands running lightly over his face, his unshaven beard.

 

"I know."

 

Richie smiles.

 

Seth squeezes closer to her, and Kate presses her face against the curve of his neck.

 

She thinks she's finally ready to wake up.

 

4

 

The next time she wakes up, she discovers that it does not hurt that much anymore.

 

It hurts, of course, knowing everything Amaru did in control of her body, all the people she hurt. But it also feels good to know that the queen of hell tried a move on her, and she lost.

 

Kate survived. She survived, she was alive. And she was not alone.

 

And it's real.

 

It's real. She's Awake, and she's Alive.

 

When she gets up, leaves Seth's shirt on the bed and moves to the bathroom, she does not feel so broken anymore. No, she is a fighter, and she would glue all the pieces of herself that Amaru tried to rip off.

 

When she looks in the mirror, for the first time since she is her, the red hair does not scare her. No, it's a reminder of who she is.

 

Of how strong she can be.

 

The queen of hell tried to kill her, and she survived. She did not need to hide, or fear it.

 

So, for the first time in a long time, since she awake for the first time since Amaru, Kate feels like her.

 

And when she comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and finds him sitting on the bed, his eyes quickly drifting to meet hers, she lets him see the first true smile that falls from her mouth and that's when he knows.

 

"Hi Seth"

 

When he gets up quickly, wraps his arms around her thin waist and pulls her close, he smiles and she feels dizzy with everything she can see in his eyes.

 

“Hi, Kate”

 

She tries not to think about the way his arms feel around her, the way he's looking at her, or how much she wants to kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

 

She tries not to think, but that does not stop her from pushing one of her arms up to his neck, running her hands lightly over his face and beard, before climbing on the tips of his feet and pressing his mouth to his.

 

 He kisses her gently, because she is Kate and she deserves much more than him, but as long as she wants it, he is hers.

 

Then she moans in his mouth and passes the other arm over his head, the already forgotten towel falling on the floor.

 

 

He lets out a hoarse groan, almost a snarl, and pulls her hard.

 

 

 

She's wide awake now...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
